rainbowmagicfanartfandomcom-20200215-history
The Insect Fairies
The Insect Fairies (U.S. name: The Bug Fairies) are set seven in the Rainbow Magic Series. Meet the Fairies: *Corinna the Butterfly Fairy *Saida the Bee Fairy (U.S. name: Sonja the Bee Fairy) *Gretl the Grasshopper Fairy (U.S. name: Greta the Grasshopper Fairy) *Kisha the Caterpillar Fairy *Tiffany the Dragonfly Fairy *Maci-Lei the Moth Fairy *Lauretta the Ladybug Fairy Trivia *Their magic items are the magic insects. *The Insect Fairies will reveal to be the cousins of The Petal Fairies. *this is the second customized fairy group to have All of the seven Insect Fairies have U.S. names, The Bug Fairies. the first being the Snow Kingdom Fairies. Jack Frost's Poem The Petal Fairies have their petals back, so here's something related to that! The Insect Fairies are their cousins, so now I'll get their magical bugs! From now on flowers and bugs will look bad and disappear, and as fairies look at them, they'll disappear at the same time the plants and bugs will, too! List of Fairies Corinna the Butterfly Fairy is the first fairy in her group. Corinna has long blonde hair. She wears a butterfly pin in her hair. She also wears a butterfly pendant, a pink dress with a light pink sash, dark pink tights and pink ballet pumps. Her magic fairy dust shape is a butterfly which shoots out from her pink wand, and her wings have a pink tint. Saida the Bee Fairy (U.S. Name: Sonja the Bee Fairy) is the second fairy in her group. Saida has long brown hair. She wears a bee pin in her hair. She also wears a bee pendant, a yellow dress with a black sash, yellow and black striped socks and yellow mary janes. Her magic fairy dust shape is a bee which shoots out from her yellow wand, and her wings are round and have a yellow tint. Gretl the Grasshopper Fairy (U.S. Name: Greta the Grasshopper Fairy) is the third fairy in her group. Gretl has shoulder length wavy light brown hair in pigtails. She wears a grasshopper pin in her hair. She also wears a grasshopper pendant, a light green t-shirt, green shorts, white socks and green sneakers. Her magic fairy dust shape is a grasshopper which shoots out from her green wand, and her wings are diamond shaped and have a green tint. Kisha the Caterpillar Fairy is the fourth fairy in her group. Kisha has long blonde hair in a side plait. She wears a caterpillar pin in her hair. She also wears a caterpillar pendant, a light green long sleeved shirt, a yellow skirt, olive green leggings and gold ballet pumps. Her magic fairy dust is a caterpillar which shoots out of her lime green wand, and her wings are round and have a lime green tint. Tiffany the Dragonfly Fairy is the fifth fairy in her group. Tiffany has long and wavy auburn hair. She wears a dragonfly pin in her hair. She wears a dragonfly pendant, a blue denim jacket over her lavender top, a purple skirt, white socks and purple flat sneakers. Her magic fairy dust is a dragonfly which shoots out of her purple wand, and her wings have a purple tint. Maci-Lei the Moth Fairy is the sixth fairy in her group. Maci-Lei has long black hair. She wears a moth pin in her hair. She wears a moth pendant, an orange shirt with a brown jacket and a blue skirt, red-orange leggings and gold ballet pumps. Her magic fairy dust shape is a moth which shoots out of her orange wand, and her wings have a blue tint. Lauretta the Ladybug Fairy is the last (seventh) fairy in her group. Lauretta has long red hair. She wears a ladybug pin in her hair. She also wears a ladybug pendant, a red dress with black polka dots, black leggings, white socks and red mary janes. Her magic fairy dust shape is a ladybug which shoots out of her red wand, and her wings have a red tint. (All artwork that you see here is made by LexsJB, thank you for contributing for this page and the other fairies!) Category:Fairy groups Category:Fairies' Group Category:Fairy suggestions Category:I Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Fanmade fairies Category:Fantasy fairies Category:Fan art Category:Drawn fairies